universocinematograficomarvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Homem-Formiga e a Vespa
Homem-Formiga e a Vespa é um filme de super-herói de 2018, baseado nos super-heróis de mesmo nome da Marvel Comics. É sequência de Homem-Formiga e Capitão América: Guerra Civil, além de ser o vigésimo filme do Universo Cinematográfico Marvel e o oitavo filme da Fase Três. Foi lançado internacionalmente em 4 de julho de 2018 e nos Estados Unidos em 6 de julho de 2018. O filme é dirigido por Peyton Reed e estrela Paul Rudd como Scott Lang/Homem-Formiga, Evangeline Lilly como Hope van Dyne/Vespa, Michael Peña como Luis, Walton Goggins como Sonny Burch, Hannah John-Kamen como Ava Starr/Fantasma, com Michelle Pfeiffer como Janet van Dyne, Laurence Fishburne como Bill Foster e Michael Douglas como Hank Pym. Sinopse Do Universo Cinematográfico Marvel vem um novo capítulo trazendo os heróis com a incrível habilidade de encolher: Homem-Formiga e a Vespa. Depois dos acontecimentos de Capitão América: Guerra Civil, Scott Lang enfrenta as consequências de suas escolhas tanto como super-herói quanto como pai. Enquanto ele luta para reequilibrar sua vida em casa com suas responsabilidades de Homem-Formiga, ele é convocado por Hope van Dyne e Dr. Hank Pym para uma nova e urgente missão. Scott precisa mais uma vez vestir o traje e aprender a lutar ao lado da Vespa à medida que a equipe trabalha junto para descobrir segredos de seu passado.Ant-Man and the Wasp Official Synopsis Reveals New Story Details Elenco *Paul Rudd como Scott Lang/Homem-Formiga *Evangeline Lilly como Hope van Dyne/Vespa **Madeleine McGraw como jovem Hope van Dyne *Michael Douglas como Hank Pym **Dax Griffin como jovem Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer como Janet van Dyne **Hayley Lovitt como jovem Janet van Dyne *Bobby Cannavale como Jim Paxton *Michael Peña como Luis *Laurence Fishburne como Bill Foster **Langston Fishburne como jovem Bill Foster *David Dastmalchian como Kurt *T.I. como Dave *Judy Greer como Maggie Lang *Abby Ryder Fortson como Cassie Lang *Hannah John-Kamen como Ava Starr/Fantasma **RaeLynn Bratten como jovem Ava Starr *Randall Park como Agent Jimmy Woo *Walton Goggins como Sonny Burch *Divian Ladwa como Uzman *Sean Thompson Kleier como Agente Stoltz *Benjamin Byron Davis como Agente Burleigh *Suehyla El-Attar como Agente Pearson *Goran Kostić como Anitolov *Rob Archer como Knox *Michael Cerveris como Elihas Starr *Riann Steele como Catherine Starr *Darcy Shean como Rose *Tim Heidecker como Daniel Gooobler *Ana Maria Quintana como Irmã Ana Maria *Stan Lee como homem do carro encolhido Aparições Lugares *São Francisco, Califórnia **Residência dos Pym **Casa de Scott Lang **''Oui'' **Escritório da X-Con Segurança **Brookemont Elementary School **Casa de Maggie Lang **Escritório do FBI de São Francisco **Píer 39 **Apartamento de Karapetyan (plantas) **Sede da Pym Tecnologias (mencionada) *Reino Quântico *Califórnia **Esconderijo da Fantasma **Muir Woods **Penitenciária Estadual de San Quentin (flashback) *Berkeley, Califórnia **Universidade Berkeley *Argentina (flashback) *Alemanha (mencionada) **Flughafen Leipzig-Halle (mencionado) *Minnesota (mencionado) Eventos *Batalha no Oui *Emboscada no Esconderijo da Fantasma *Apreensão de Hank Pym e Hope van Dyne *Caçada ao Laboratório Móvel *Resgate de Janet van Dyne *Dizimação *Confronto dos Vingadores (mencionado) *Insurreição da HIDRA (mencionada) Itens *Traje do Homem-Formiga *Traje da Vespa **Ferrões da Vespa *Partículas Pym *Laboratório Móvel *Túnel Quântico *Traje da Fantasma *Estabilizador Quântico *Câmara de Energia Quântica *Dispositivo de Comunicação por PEM *Soro da Verdade de Uzman *Discos de Partículas Pym *Traje de Exploração do Reino Quântico *Coletor de Energia Quântica *Online Close-up Magic University * *'' '' * (flashback) *Tratado de Sokovia (mencionado) Veículos *Coleção de Carros Hot Wheels ** *Van da X-Con *Veículo Quântico Criaturas *Formigas **Ulysses S. Gr-ant **Ant-tonio Banderas * s * * s * * s * s (mencionadas) *Gatos (mencionados) * s (mencionados) * s (mencionadas) * s (mencionados) * (mencionados) * s (imagens) * s (figura de ação) Organizações *X-Con Segurança *FBI *Departamento de Polícia de São Francisco *Up Close and Magical *S.H.I.E.L.D. (flashbacks) **Projeto GOLIAS (mencionado) * *Pym Tecnologia (logotipo) *Departamento de Segurança Interna dos Estados Unidos (mencionado) *Vingadores (mencionados) *HIDRA (mencionada) *MI6 (mentioned) Menções *Karapetyan *Capitão América *Broadwell *Tanaka *Avô de Scott Lang * * * *Morrissey * * *'' '' (gravação de tela) Referências External Links * * * * * Categoria:Filmes da Fase Três Categoria:Homem-Formiga e a Vespa Categoria:Filmes lançados